


Stage-crossed Lovers

by fandomforevernerds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Some Swearing, Theater - Freeform, Theater AU, ill tag more characters as the story progresses, klance, pidge prefers to go by pidge only, they are all in a college theater group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomforevernerds/pseuds/fandomforevernerds
Summary: There is nothing quite like a college theater program, especially one that is putting on Romeo and Juliet; the play known for its star-crossed lovers who live in different worlds. So, what happens when a simple stagehand falls for the lead actor? The rest of the gang frustratedly try to set up the clueless pair and shennanigans ensue. Lance is Romeo, with Allura as his Juliet and Keith is a  pining stagehand who thinks he has no chance with the Romeo of his dreams.As it goes within the play...does everyone die(metaphorically) cause Romeo(AKA Lance) can't get his shit together or does love win in the end?





	Stage-crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing fanfiction, but it IS my first time posting it, so please be gentle with me. LOL
> 
> As a person who has been involved in theater in some way, shape or form since i was three months old (literally. I was in my first play as an infant in, 'Our Town') and have grown up with it, I certainly have my fair share of theatrical and technical theater knowledge/experience. So if I am using a term unfamiliar to you, please feel free to ask it's meaning. That being said, I am not a perfect writer and if I am using theater terminology incorrectly, I invite you to politely let me know and help me understand the mistake.
> 
> Now these are the basic facts you need to know for my Theater AU:  
> Lance is an actor playing Romeo.  
> Allura is an actress playing Juliet.  
> Shiro is the Stage Manager.  
> Matt is the Assistant Stage Manager.  
> Coran is the Director.  
> Hunk is the Lighting Designer and Technician.  
> Pidge is the Sound Designer and Technician.  
> Keith is a Stagehand...a pining stagehand.
> 
> Also, there is some swearing. Sorry not sorry.

The glow from the lights on stage allowed just enough to be seen in the wings, where he stood motionless, lost in his own world. A set piece here and there, the prop table; organized and labeled ever so carefully, the counterweight system and its many columns of rope lining the left wing wall, a series of legs (a type of curtain that frames the sides of the stage in layers so that the audience cannot see into the wings) , the hallway leading to the dressing rooms, the headset worn that gave him his cues. All of these things are what made the theater magical to Keith. Not the show itself, with its endless lines being recited night after night. Oh no…Keith much preferred the behind-the-scenes life. “After all,” Keith thought to himself proudly, ”without the people who worked backstage, there would be no magic or mystery to create for the play itself and the actors….or a very specific actor with dark messy hair and …who I’m totally not going to daydream about…”  
“Keith!!!” A voice bellowed in his ear.  
Snapping out of his backstage reverie with a jolt, he sheepishly responded, “Sorry Shiro! I wasn’t focused…what did you say?”  
A voice belonging to Pidge frantically asked over his headset, “Um…Shiro, I know Stage Management isn’t my area of expertise, but shouldn’t the curtain be opened now…or like…60 seconds ago?!”  
Hunk chimed in, ”Yeah Coran looks like he’s gonna blow a fuse and we kind of need our Director to last at least through Act 1.”

Shiro gave a frustrated sigh into the headset and though he couldn’t see him Keith knew that somewhere in the right wing of the stage Shiro was rubbing his temples in an effort to slow down his oncoming headache. “Let Coran know that nothing is seriously wrong, we just had a simple miscommunication and it won’t happen again…right Keith?”

“Right!” His quick response led to a calmer Shiro and the late cue, “House curtain up.”

Keith grabbed the pulley and began to open the curtain. “You had ONE job, Mullet!” A voice behind him teased lightheartedly.  
Reddening at Lance catching the fact that he had fucked up, he thanked the gods that the backstage was dark enough to hide his blush, “It was only a minute late!” Keith whispered defensively.  
Lance rounded his side with a dramatic pose and as quietly as he could make his dramatic statement, “In the theater, timing is EVERYTHING dahling!”  
Keith stifled his laughter at Lance being a ridiculous Diva, just as the Narrator  
began the opening monologue, “Two households, both alike in dignity (In fair Verona, where we lay our scene), From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.”. Matt and his ever-present clipboard found their way towards Keith and gave a nod of approval to cue the actors playing Samson and Gregory that were up next.  
The Narrator delivered the line that had caught Keith’s attention from the first moment he heard it, “A pair of star-crossed lovers…”. It was so fitting for Keith’s current predicament…except that he knew it was only a one-sided infatuation and nothing more. What lead actor could ever notice a simple stagehand like him? He was bound to the shadows, while Lance was meant for the spotlight. 

Deep in his romantically tragic thoughts and sighing wistfully as he glanced over at Lance, Keith missed the exchange between Matt and Pidge over the headset. 

“Oh my gods, He’s so obvious about it! Even I can tell he is pining for Lance and I can't even see the guy! I’m stuck up here in the sound booth!!”.  
“SHHH Pidge! Just let their disgustingly dramatic young love find its own way!”.

Matt glanced to make sure Keith still wasn’t paying attention to the headset dialogue and found him watching intently as Lance mouthed along to the lines being said on stage. 

“However, if they truly can’t figure it out themselves we’ll just have to help their oblivious butts along. You know…they call me Matt the Matchmaker…the Mattchmaker!”. A snort from Shiro could be heard through the headphones while Pidge stated blankly, ”No one calls you that.”

Matt’s childish whine was cut short by Shiro calling the cue for the second scene and then chiming in, “I actually agree with Matt on this one. I’ve known Keith since we were little; he’s like the kid brother I never had and as much as I love the dude…he’s WAY to oblivious to handle this on his own.”

“Yeah Lance is JUST as oblivious, because he’s too busy flirting with basically anything that moves.” Hunk added on.

“So gentlemen,” Pidge stated,” It sounds like we just formed a pact to get those two sappy fucks together. All those in favor?”

A chorus of “Aye!” sounded quietly over the headsets as the second scene came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short! I just don't write very long chapters in general.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, because in all honesty...this is really more of a no-pressure, creative project for myself and so I started this story with no real idea of a plot or where I want to go with it. Reader feedback is honestly probably how I will decide plot points. So please feel free to politely share opinions and wishes for the story line.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it enough to stay for some more!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
